Fountains and Firsts
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: Sometimes, being a parent can be really exhausting. Just ask Kamek. He has to deal with the future Koopa King, after all, and said future Koopa King’s crazy ideas of marriage to the future Mushroom Queen. Mild BxP.


**OK, I'm back from Louisiana. Where there was no internet. And when I got back home to check my inbox, there were over 300 messages waiting for me. My deviantART was just as bad...ugh...**

**Anyway, written because my older sister happens to like this pairing, and so do I. I don't know why, but I do.**

**...um. For this, you might have to pretend that **_**Yoshi's Island DS **_**didn't happen, because I'm not so sure how it fits in with this story. I think it can still work though, because the Mario Bros. aren't really mentioned in here. So yeah. Whatever you want to do is best.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, HA. Me, own the wonderful world of **_**Mario**_**? Please. That belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto, now and forever. I only borrow it for my own imaginings. Anyone you don't recognize as canon most likely belongs to me, however.**

**Summary: Sometimes, being a parent can be really exhausting. Just ask Kamek. He has to deal with the future Koopa King, after all, and said future Koopa King's crazy ideas of marriage to the future Mushroom Queen.**

**Fountains and Firsts  
By: Saya Moonshadow**

Alright, so he had hired these guys (morons compared to him, but honestly, not EVERYONE can be a genius) to make a stone bed below the windows on the east wing of the castle. The construction Koopas came, did some stuff...and then he, Kamek, had come to check up on them. He had expected to see some real progress.

Instead, he had ended up shooing (actually, that was a slight understatement) them away, and...well, they now had an enormous hole under the ground-floor windows on the east wing of the castle.

Bowser, aged only four at the time, could smell either one of two things: a lawsuit or a murder, neither of which were good. As the Koopaling listened, his mentor / foster father yelled hoarsely at the hapless construction crew, punctuating a few remarks with a couple of whacks from his staff.

The future King snorted, finishing the last touches on the picture he was drawing. It was of his future self, setting fire with the flaming breath Kamek said he would one day acquire to several small huts. The idea of being able to breathe fire amused him greatly. He wondered if it would tickle his throat when it came out. Just what did fire taste like, anyway?

But he wasn't about to try to find out. The last time he had knocked a candle over onto the hem of Kamek's robe, the Magikoopa had shrieked and flooded the hall in his panicked desperation to put the flame out. And then there was water everywhere. Bowser didn't like water, at least, not THAT much water. He liked it in small doses only, thank you. Which was what made Kamek's frequent insistences on bathing at LEAST once every two days such a pain the butt.

Still, he knew he ought to be grateful to Kamek. At least he was TRYING to do his job correctly. Still, it was funny watching him get all worked up over his various pranks and doings.

Unfortunately, Bowser, like any infant of any species, was possessed of the notion to get out of the nest and explore sometimes. He was having such urges right now, but for once in his rather short life was doing his best to quell them, and distract himself while Kamek was too busy to pay attention to him by drawing.

It wasn't working out. His drawing was finished, and Kamek was STILL screaming at the stupid construction Koopas. Now, however, his shouts were punctuated by several explosions no doubt caused by him hurling various destructive spells at the morons with his staff.

Bowser was bored. And he didn't want to sit here anymore. And he didn't want to listen to Kamek yell anymore, either. It was amusing the first hour, but now it was just annoying. His red eyes wandered over to the bright green pipe in the corner, with the ropes around to keep people (namely him) out who weren't supposed to be in it.

It annoyed him that he wasn't allowed to use the Darklands' various pipes just yet. But Kamek had said that when he was older he would get to use them. He was just too young still, the Magikoopa would explain, tugging him by the claw away from the pipe. And besides, the Magikoopa would add, they really led nowhere special. To boring places, mostly, in fact. Although Bowser was SERIOUSLY starting to doubt that.

His mind was made up. He was going to see just where that pipe went, whether stuffy old Kamek Fussy-Robes liked it or not!

Seconds later, the pencil had fallen to the floor, and the pipe was working its magic as its latest occupant hurled towards an unknown destination, giggling all the way.

X x X

"...and don't let me hear of anymore failures to comply!" Head Magikoopa Kamek wound down after shouting for a good two hours and thirty-eight minutes. The head of the construction crew that had caused that...nightmare outside nodded meekly, his shell smoking from where one of the Magikoopa's less destructive spells had bounced off of it, and immediately headed for the doors, followed by his crew.

The Magikoopa leaned on his staff, bespectacled eyes narrowed as he watched them go. He snorted, turning to his apprentice, one Kammy Koopa, who looked mightily as though she were trying not to laugh. He gave her a small glare as well, and then turned on his heel and marched out of the royal throne room. Oh, what he wouldn't give for the old King to still be alive so HE could deal with all this instead of him, Kamek thought. Instead, said old King had died around the same time his wife had, leaving their newly hatched Koopaling to Kamek to raise.

It was not that Kamek disliked the job he had. He relished the idea of possibly being known as the one who raised the greatest Koopa King ever to be known. But it had to admitted that young Bowser was a royal pain. The little Koopaling took great pleasure in chaos and destruction, especially if he got to be the one to deal it out. Several times, Kamek had been on the receiving end of his Prince's...attentions.

"You know," Kammy said as she fell into step behind him, as he marched towards the large room he had left the Koopa Prince in while he dealt with the miscreants, "you shouldn't yell so loud. What if His Highness takes a leaf out of your book and treats his subjects like that someday?"

Kamek snorted again. "He doesn't already?"

She gave a small smile. "I suppose that's a good point. But really, Kamek, what ARE you going to do with that boy? You can't baby him forever, you know. What you should really do sometime soon is take him out to see the Kingdom. It won't hurt him to see what he'll be ruling over someday. In fact, I think it'd do him a lot of good. He'll get to see the people and meet them, and..."

"Kammy, please stop instructing me on how to raise a child." He cut her off neatly. "His Majesty the King left me specific instructions on how he wanted Prince Bowser to grow up, and so far I have been largely successful in following those instructions. Prince Bowser will grow up to be a good, refined, evil--"

"...missing Koopaling." Kammy finished for him as he flung the doors of the room he had left the little Prince in. Behind the glasses, Kamek's eyes widened almost to the roundness of a pair of coins.

"Oh gods! He's gone! Where did he go? He's LOOSE!" the Head Magikoopa cried, running over to the table where the Prince had been sitting not a moment or two earlier. "Where did he go? What if he was kidnapped? OH GODS! How much will the ransom be? Those vile kidnapping, ransoming scum, stealing away a defenseless hatchling like this!" At this, Kammy coughed. "When I get my claws on them, oh they'll regret it, mark my words! I remember when the Queen, rest her soul, was kidnapped and--"

Kammy interrupted him by clearing her throat, and Kamek stopped mid-rant. His previously wide eyes narrowed to slits as he beheld the pipe in the corner. There was no doubt in his mind where his young charge had gone. There were little Koopa prints all over the pipe's usually gleaming surface (the boy really needed to work on washing his claws more often) and the rope that separated it from the rest of the room was now on the floor, having been ripped away by the same set of little claws that had defiled the pipe's surface.

It seemed, in his eagerness to deal with the stupid construction crew, Kamek had forgotten that there was a pipe leading out of the castle in the room he had left the young Prince in. And just after he had spent the better part of a month trying to convince Bowser that pipes really went nowhere special and weren't anything worth bothering with, too.

"Isn't that the pipe to the Mushroom Kingdom?" Kammy asked, sounding almost amused, he noticed. And she was right, too. That WAS the pipe leading to the courtyard of the Mushroom Kingdom's castle, hence the reason why it had been roped off. Darklanders and Mushroom Kingdom citizens by unspoken agreement hated each other, and interaction was highly frowned upon.

Kamek did not know much about the Mushroom Royal Family, except that, much like the Darklands Royal Family, the mother had died when their first child was born. Unlike Bowser, however, said child still had its father. He had heard reports of the Mushroom King being a very jovial and kind-hearted man. But he was fairly sure the man wouldn't take too kindly to having an admittedly destructive little Koopa coming in and terrorizing his castle.

"Come with me." he told Kammy. "We'll find him quicker if we both search, and it is imperative that we find him IMMEDIATELY. I shudder to think what would happen if he were to meet with the heir to the Mushroom Throne, whatever its name is..."

"Peach." Kammy said offhandedly as she prepared to follow him down the pipe.

"Peach? What kind of a name is 'Peach'? Who names a child that?"

"Who names a child 'Kamek'?"

"Don't get smart with me, Kamilia Koopa."

"Who's getting smart? I'm just stating a fact here."

"Just shut up and follow me."

"Yes sir."

X x X

Well, THIS was boring. Bowser didn't know what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. Flowers and grass and trees and things EVERYWHERE. And there wasn't a match in sight. What kind of backwards place was this? What was up with all the sissy colors?

The little Koopa snorted and continued his self-given tour around the castle grounds, pausing every once in a while to take a closer look at whatever it was that had caught his attention. All in all, this was practically a disappointment. It seemed Kamek really HAD been telling the truth when he said that pipes led nowhere special...

Laughter bubbled up ahead, and he craned his head to look, almost tripping over his own feet as he toddled to get a closer look at whatever had just laughed. What he saw made his red eyes widen in wonder.

He had walked past several fountains already, but none so lavish as this one in front of him. But that wasn't what had grabbed his attention. What had grabbed his attention was the small child playing in the lower basin of the fountain, her golden hair topped by a crown that had four jewels, two red and two blue. She seemed to be alone. Perhaps she had given her caretakers the slip, like he had done to Kamek and that weirdo Kammy so many times.

Either way, she intrigued him. He had never heard anyone laugh like that before. It was so...happy. His own laughs were always at the expense of someone else's suffering (usually Kamek's), and were really more cackles than laughs. She was just really _laughing._

Bowser toddled over to the fountain and peered right at the small child. From what he could tell, she was about his age, maybe a year or whatever younger. He put his claws on the rim of the basin and stood on his tiptoes to see her better.

It took the little girl a moment to realize that he was there, but eventually she did. And she did not scream, as he had been anticipating. Instead, she splashed her way over to him and stared at him with wide, dark blue eyes that seemed to go right through him.

It was rather unnerving. No one back home dared to stare at him that way.

He cleared his throat. "Hi."

She stared.

Bowser frowned. Not only was she STARING, she wasn't answering him.

"I said hi."

The little girl merely giggled. It suddenly occurred to him that perhaps she wasn't smart enough to talk. Kamek had told him about creatures that couldn't, and obviously she was one of these.

"I heard you."

Or not.

He frowned. "So why didn't ya answer me? You're s'posed to answer a Prince, ya know!"

She shrugged, obviously not caring. "I don't gotta answer if I don't wanna," she explained. "Cos I'm a Princess and Princesses can do whatever they want!"

He found this very unfair. She was a Princess and could do whatever she wanted, but he was a Prince and got bossed around by some fussy old Magikoopa all the time? What was WRONG with this country? Didn't it have any idea how WEIRD it was?

"You still gotta do what I say!"

She frowned at him now. "No I don't! My daddy's the King, and he'll kick you out if you're mean to me! So be nice!"

Now this was something he knew about. "I'm gonna be King someday too!" he said proudly, puffing his chest out. "My dad an' my mom both died so I don't got no one to show me how, but Kamek makes me do stuff that he says is 'practice' for when I'm King, like goin' to meetings and looking at all the soldiers an' stuff."

Her eyes were suddenly shining with tears, and Bowser became VERY uncomfortable. Whenever HIS eyes did that, a tantrum immediately followed, and he didn't think he was prepared to put up with any tantrums other than his own. Even his own tired him out; what would it be like dealing with someone ELSE'S?

"You don't have a mommy OR a daddy?" she asked, and he shook his head no. The next moment, he found himself very wet, as she had tackled him right off the rim of the fountain and onto the ground, sobbing dramatically into his shoulder. "I'm so-sorry!" the little girl sobbed, still clutching at him. "I don't have a mommy, but I have a daddy! I'm s-sorry!"

"Get off of me!" Bowser managed to grab her shoulders and hold her at arm's length, which admittedly wasn't very far. His face felt hot. "I don't WANT a mom or dad," he told her, and she blinked. "I already got Kamek, and he bosses me around enough without two MORE people doin' it too!"

She gave another laugh at this. "But what about reading to you when you go to bed?" she asked. "An' playing with you when your dad's got nothin' else to do?"

Bowser shrugged. "It's more fun to take Kamek's glasses and make 'im come after me to get 'em back."

Apparently the little Princess thought this was hilarious as well, because she laughed again. Bowser decided that he very much liked her laugh. It was clear, and unadulterated by malice or anything else he had heard. A genuine laugh at something she found funny.

Maybe this weird place wasn't so bad after all...

X x X

"Have you seen a little Koopa with a green shell and red hair, about yea high?"

"Nope, sorry, mister! Matter-a fact, you're the only Koopa 'round these parts! Whassamatter? You on vacation and yer kid get lost or somethin'?"

"Something like that," Kamek muttered, but at Kammy's cough grudgingly thanked the Toad that had answered his question. "Ahem, thank you for your...assistance. We shall continue to look elsewhere."

"You an' yer wife better find that kid real quick," the Toad went on before he could turn away to continue looking elsewhere. "They say weird things come out at night round 'ere."

At this, Kamek's face went bright red. "Oh no, she's not my wife, she's--"

"Thank you." Kammy interrupted him, driving her elbow into his gut and giving him a _LOOK_. "Your help was much appreciated. And thank you for the advice about the 'weird things'."

"No problem!" the Toad called cheerfully as she dragged a wheezing Kamek away.

"What was THAT about?" he coughed, glaring at her. She rolled her eyes.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Darklanders aren't very well received here. We were lucky that idiot didn't notice we're not from this Kingdom. It's better for him to think we're a husband and wife looking for our little lost son than to give him some incentive to figure out who we REALLY are."

Kamek rubbed his aching stomach and glared at her balefully. "There was still no reason to hit me."

She grinned wickedly and patted him on the head. "Poor baby, did mean Kammy hurt your feelings? Well, get over it! Now come on, we have to find His Adventurousness before nightfall!"

The Head Magikoopa took the time to ponder about how much his life sucked sometimes while being forcibly dragged away by his apprentice. Ooh, when he found Bowser, that little Koopa was in SO much trouble...

X x X

Overall, Bowser decided that perhaps this Kingdom was a good place. Nowhere near as good as the Darklands, but still good. The reason for this new way of thinking stemmed from the small child whom he had just met here, who turned out to be named Princess Peach.

If Bowser had paid attention to one of Kamek's frequent lectures about the neighboring lands, he would have known that she was the sole heir to the throne of the Mushroom Kingdom and thus would have known just where he was, but, being Bowser, had never had the time of day to learn about it. Kamek's efforts went in one ear and right out the other.

No, the Koopa Prince was always way too busy daydreaming about the days when he would be King, and therefore not have to be bossed around by his old foster father anymore. He couldn't wait to start being King. It all sounded so cool, from the rare times that he listened to Kamek. Leading the armies into battle, ruling over all those Koopas and Shy Guys and Goombas and Bandits and God only knew how many other species were in the Darklands. And they'd all answer to only one being...him! The thought was amazing.

But first, he'd have to be crowned when he came of age, and that wasn't for another few years (sixteen, to be exact) yet.

He wasted no time in telling Peach that someday he'd be a King, just as someday she'd be a Queen of her own country. To her credit, Peach seemed to be mildly interested in this, although she was much more interested in playing in the fountain. As Bowser had originally thought, she had indeed given her nanny or nursemaid or whatever the slip and come down to her favorite place in the world - the garden with the many fountains spread throughout its perimeter, so that if she got bored of any one fountain, there were another fifteen or so to choose from.

It hadn't taken the young Prince very long to realize that this little girl was special. Usually when a stranger heard that he was going to be King someday, they immediately started stuttering and bowing and scraping. She wasn't doing any of this. This intrigued Bowser. Why wasn't she acting like everyone else did? The only other two who didn't bow and scrape were Kamek and Kammy (and on occasion that one Dry Bones who guarded the gates to the palace and always seemed to catch him when he tried to run away, but he wasn't important).

It also didn't take long for him to come up with one of his first royal verdicts. His mind was made up, and when that happened, nothing could shake him from his decided path.

"I'm gonna marry you someday!"

There, he said it. He had absolutely no idea what marriage actually was, only that it was when two people had to spend the rest of their lives together, according to Kammy, who would always sigh when the topic of his future bride was brought up. But he figured that if he was stuck with someone for the rest of his life, it might as well be her. She was much more interesting than all the noble girls that Kamek could drone on and on about.

Peach cocked her head to the side. "But I don't wanna get married!"

He almost fell over in shock. This was also the first time anyone who did not bear the name of "Kamek" or "Kammy" (or that one Dry Bones whose name he didn't remember anyway) had ever gone against what he wanted. Instead of angering him, it somehow made him grin. "What if you don't have a choice?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll marry who I wanna marry, and I don't wanna get married. It doesn't sound like fun."

"Well, Kamek says all royalty hafta get married and they don't have a choice. He said that sometimes they don't even get to pick who they marry, neither, but I'm gonna pick, and I pick you!"

The conversation went nowhere for several minutes, as Peach continued to insist that marriage was not for her and Bowser continued to posture and insist that they were meant for each other. It was not until he asked Peach who she would marry if she wanted to that he started to feel a little huffy.

"A shining knight!" she said, her eyes practically hearts by now. "Who's tall an' strong an' beats up the bad guys!"

Cue angst.

It took Bowser all of two minutes and eighteen seconds (and four milliseconds) to bounce back and deny that such beings existed. "And if they do," he added darkly, "I'll roast 'em all!"

It was impossible to say how Peach might have reacted to this, when a high-pitched scream came from the direction of the castle. A Toadette maid, her eyes wide with horror, stared directly at them, sitting together in the fountain, soaking wet. To Bowser's slight surprise, her horrified gaze seemed to be set right on him.

"P-P-PRINCESS PEACH!" the maid screeched. "TH-TH-THAT'S A DARKLANDER!" Her voice raised another octave, and both children flinched. "GUARDS! GUARDS! HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

In years to come, Bowser would inevitably begin to hate the sound of females screeching "HELP!" at the top of their lungs.

Almost immediately, Toad guards rushed from the castle, and followed the maid's trembling finger to where the Mushroom Princess and Koopa Prince had been but a moment before. Peach could move FAST when she wanted to.

They came to a rest underneath a particularly large plant, both panting for breath. "Wh-what was THAT for?!" Bowser asked, trying to catch his breath, and Peach shook her head.

"I dunno. Why don't they like you?"

"You think I know?" Bowser asked, scowling. In the Darklands, EVERYONE liked him! He wasn't so sure he liked this place anymore. Maybe he should just grab Peach and drag her back to the Darklands with him right now, to avoid anymore trouble with overly dramatic maids and overly responsive guards wielding spears that were taller than they themselves were.

"I dunno why they don't like you. You're funny!" Peach laughed, patting him on the head, and Bowser stiffened as a strange feeling shot through him. It made him want to smile and shuffle his feet and other weird things all at once, but thankfully, he managed to control everything but the smiling part.

X x X

"Excuse me, miss, but have you seen a young Koopa, about yea high?"

"O-O-OH MY GOD! M-MAGIKOOPA! GUARDS! GUARDS! HEEEEEEEEELP!" the same maid that had screamed for guards to save the little Princess but a few minutes earlier now screamed for help against a pair of weary Magikoopas and proceeded to run away, still screaming.

Kamek sniffed, too tired to care. "All I did was ask her a simple question!"

Kammy began to pull his arm towards the garden, which seemed like it would be a good place to hide. "Never mind that, we have to hide!"

They managed to duck behind a rather large bush, just in time to avoid being seen by the troop of guards that had just been searching for the last thing that the dramatic maid had screamed about. Kamek's scandalized muttering was brought to a halt at the words coming from their mouths.

"So, did you find that Darklander she was screamin' about?"

"Naw, most likely just a false alarm. You know how skittish Mar T. can be. As if any Darklander would DARE to come here..."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that, you heard what they were sayin' about that little brat of a Prince they got over there, right? They're sayin' that he's gonna take over the throne someday and be just as much of a tyrant as his pa was!"

"So? Not like we'll ever have to deal with him, so long as King Toadstool's around to take care of things. And we'll just have to make sure that the Princess grows up nice and safe and secure..."

Their voices faded as they left, and as soon as the coast was clear, Kamek's head popped out of the shrub, his glasses askew and beak quivering with rage. "How DARE they talk about His Majesty like that?!" he seethed, but Kammy distracted his attention.

"They said there was a Darklander around here!" She tugged on his sleeve for emphasis. "It's probably His Evasiveness! Hurry, let's look before anyone comes back!"

It took them all of two minutes to find their missing charge, and when they did, Kamek gasped in abject horror. The two children were mercifully unharmed after dealing with each other (he did not relish having to explain to King Toadstool just WHY his daughter might be covered in scratches made by what could only be a Koopa's claws), but even worse: they were both ASLEEP. Together. In a patch of flowers. _Holding hands, even._

As most parents are at such sights, Kamek was reasonably scandalized. He would have been vocal about this, except that Kammy stopped him by stomping on his foot, and he contented himself with hopping about in pain, biting his lip to keep from yelling and alerting any guards to their whereabouts. Any minute now, they were going to come back to look for the Princess, after all...

Once he was done, he reached down and grabbed the Koopa Prince, waking him up and covering his mouth so he couldn't start yelling. "You're in trouble when we get home," he hissed, and Bowser stopped struggling immediately.

"Uh, Kamek, the other one's waking up..." Kammy muttered, as Peach was indeed beginning to stir.

"Then let's get out of here!" Kamek snapped, although he was rather relieved that their rescue mission had been successful. "Before those guards come back and see us!"

Seconds after they exited the garden, guards began pouring in to find the intruders reported by one very excitable maid, who claimed to the exasperated King Toadstool that she had indeed seen three Koopas, one of them with a spiked shell and red hair.

"Mar T.," King Toadstool said gently, making a noble effort to keep from pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm sure you were just daydreaming. The Darklanders know better than to come here."

"I'm telling you, I know what I saw!" She waved her arms wildly for much-needed emphasis. "There were three of them, that one monster Koopa thing and two Magikoopas! Oh the poor little Princess, that thing probably ate her alive!"

This last statement was spoiled by a Toad guard bringing in the still-sleepy Princess Peach, who was yawning and wondering where her new friend had gone. Had she dreamed him up?

King Toadstool sighed with relief at the distraction and took his daughter from the guard's hands. "Thank you. You may all be dismissed now - yes, including you, Mar T., thank you. I want to be alone with my daughter for a while."

X x X

"Now, what did we learn today?" Kamek asked, leaning in close to his young charge and shaking his staff right under his nose to emphasize that he was in a no-nonsense mood.

Bowser rolled his eyes and recited, "Not to go wandering off on my own and not to go in pipes without you or Kammy with me."

"That's right. Do you even know where you were? You were in the Mushroom Kingdom. People like us generally aren't very well-received in that country. You could have put us in a lot of trouble, young Koopa!"

The young Prince yawned, clearly not caring. "So? I wasn't doin' nothin', just playin' with Peach. She was real nice." He brightened up all of a sudden. "I'm gonna marry her someday, Kamek!"

Kammy had to run to the rescue and catch the older Magikoopa as he fell to the floor, as his charge's last statement had caused him to faint from shock. She fanned his face with her hat as Bowser continued to talk about his wedding plans, giving the Koopaling a strained smile.

"Isn't that a good idea, Kammy? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?"

"Yes, Your Cunningness, it's a VERY good idea--"

"Of course it is! After all, _I_ thought it up! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It was the first of an attitude that she would see for the rest of her life, and she honestly shivered and wished that she had been the one that had fainted instead of Kamek, as the little Koopa threw his head back and laughed hysterically at his grand master plan.

Nothing she or Kamek (or anyone else, for that matter) said could convince the Koopa Prince otherwise, and within weeks, it became known throughout the Darklands that young Prince Bowser had decided to marry Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom someday.

To make matters worse, that stupid hole underneath the east wing of the castle STILL wasn't filled in when Kamek finally came to. Sometimes, being a foster parent SUCKED. Especially when it was the future Koopa King you were forced to be foster parent for.

X x X

**END.**

X x X

**AN: There ya go, **_**Kristine-sama**_**. Because I love you, even if you do make me read crappy yaoi mangas on occasion. Anyway, I hope everyone else enjoyed that, although I'm not too fond of the ending scene. Oh well. I like the rest of the fic, so I'm not complaining.**

**And please, if you don't like the idea of Bowser and Peach someday getting together as Bowser decided in the fic, then keep it to yourself. I don't engage in pairing wars, now or ever. I'm not going to argue with you if you decide to object anyway, but please don't expect a reply from me. I'll just ignore you. And should you choose to flame anonymously, kindly don't leave your e-mail in your review. By leaving your e-mail, it's obvious you're hoping I'll reply to you and get into an argument with you, and as stated before, I'm just going to ignore you if you flame, and laugh that you actually expect me to retaliate at you. Thanks.**

**(By the way, I understand that Mario/Peach is the most likely pairing. However, due to reasons even I'm not so sure of, I find myself preferring Bowser/Peach. Big deal, whoop-de-doo. Get over it.)**

**Review, please!**


End file.
